Open Arms
by Crazy-Nara
Summary: Ross meets Rachel Green at a gas station, and they have some fun, both emotionally and sexually
1. Open Arms

Open Arms  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"Please forgive me... I love you so much, Remember that"  
  
Ross Geller, a warm caring man put down little piece of paper back on the table. A expressionless face settled on him. He couldn't believe what had happened to him. looking around the lonely room he spent with the women of his dreams, he couldn't help but feel hate towards her. Ross ran hair and with a desperate sign walked back into his room. the lonely hole he created.  
  
2 weeks ago  
  
"Rachel you cant go! what about Max?" Rachel's sister wondered into Rachel Greens room, her face pale and a shade of purple under her eyes. "what about Max? He's just my fiancé Jill, He doesn't own me, I can do whatever I want" Thinking only on getting far away as possible, Rachel shoved clothes into her big bag. "but.. you at least need to let him know where your going, Rach this man is soon to be your husband". Rachel let out a long stressful sign and looked at her warm loving sister. She was too young too naive to understand what Rachel was going though. She knelt down and looked Jill in the eye. "Jill Honey, Max is a very understanding man. I need to relax a little bit before I do anything else. Please, just tell him I'll be back next Sunday" The look in Rachel's eyes told Jill not push her sister. She knew very well that look in her eyes, she was going away for at least a week and nobody would stand in her way. After a long time Jill just nodded and walked out. Leaving Rachel alone to think out her thoughts.   
  
"There must have been an angel by my side,. Something in me lend me to you, look at the sky it's the color of love" -Rachel sang along with her radio station. On highway 85 in her yellow BMW convertible her life felt so free.. Feeling the cool breeze blowing through her hair, the scent of flowers filling her lungs. A feeling indescribable filled her. Abruptly the no more gas brought her attention back to reality. Grumping and puffing she made her way out on exit 12.   
  
***  
  
"Honey! Over here! I need a car pump here!" A mid 40's women called out from her car. Ross rolled his eyes and walked powerlessly over to the irritated women. He hastily made his way around her car before he got yelled again. The last thing he needed right now was to be yelled at. A yellow car driving into the gas station caught his attention. A beautiful women with silky blonde hair stepped out. Totally astonished by her beauty Ross accidentally let the pump drop. "Oh sweet lord! Look what you did!" Ross self-consciously picked up the pump and continued to fill her pump. More color rushed to his face when he looked up only to find the blonde beauty smiling at him. Not very good with women, He timidly smiled and looked down.   
  
"That will be $16.45" Rachel dug deep in her purse and pulled out $20. She glanced at the handsome man outside. She couldn't help but feel attracted to him. A guilty feeling rushed through her. Realizing she was being silly she let out a small giggle and shook her head. Still looking at her feet she walked out only to be unexpectedly pushed back landing on her butt. Expecting to see a drunk old man she was very surprised when instead her eyes met the soft brown ones of the handsome man she was just staring at. "I'm so sorry!" He gently pulled her up by her arm. Looking her in the face close up he was mesmerized. She was so beautiful. Her golden hair matched so well with the color of her skin, her ocean blue eyes so big and full of happiness. Her smile took his breath away. Unable to speak he only shook his head.   
  
Rachel cheeks filled when she realized he was staring at her. "It's okay really, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" she let out a chuckle and looked back down at her Doritos bag. Nervously looking around she looked back up at him "well since I've got you here, can you give me some directions?" Nodding his head he followed her outside to her car. "I need to get to Los Angeles. I'm new here in California so.." She said smiling up at him. A surprised expression crossed his face. "Really? Los Angeles?" Rachel nodded "yeah Los Angeles, why?" Ross looked at his watch "well because in… exactly 3 or so hours I will be getting on a bus going to L.A. He smiled her a toothy grin, seeing her eyes jump with excitement. Something about this girl made him ache for her. "Really!! Oh my god! that's great! I can drive you to LA and you can show me the way!" To excited and hyped to care Rachel jumped into his arms. Suddenly realizing she was in his arms she quickly pulled herself out and timidly looked away. Ross stared at her, looking at her made him hot, he wanted so badly just to touch her. He looked at her lips, so delicate and beautiful. He was aching for her.. Something told him he was going for the ride of his life.. And he was going to enjoy it.   
  
"where? Turn there? Dude I cant see where I'm going!" Ross chuckled at Rachel's childishness "what's so funny?" she smirked at him, smacking him lightly with her purse. Even though she had only been with him only for an hour, she felt like she knew him all her life. It was weird but she was loving it. "Maybe we should stop somewhere, its been raining like crazy, we don't want to get into a car accident, now do we?" Guessing he was probably right Rachel shook her head "but where do we stop?" Looking around Ross hesitated before answering "why don't we just stop right here?" Rachel slowed down and drove off to the side of the road.. She guessed it was ok. It was a dead road. She parked her car and sighed "well.. What now? We just wait till it stops raining?" He just shook his head and looked out the window "I guess so" signing Rachel opened pulled out one of her CD's. Ross watched as she gently pushed in the CD in her CD player. Ted Nugent began to sing to a heavy metal song. As the beat of the loud music vibrated though the car, Rachel leaned back. Looking at her laying there looking Luscious. He couldn't help but think what it would be like to kiss her neck. He was yearning to smell her scent..   
  
Catching him looking at her she looked up at him and smiled "what?".. "nothing I was jus-" before he got a chance to finish his sentence she softly planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled back a few inches away. But so close she could feel his breath on her lips. She looked him in the eye before whispered "what?" The look in her eyes told him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He grabbed her head and pulled her in a passionate kiss. His hands roaming ever inch of her toned body until they settled on her butt. He pulled her onto him until she was straddling him. He gently pulled off her shirt to bare two perfectly round perky breasts. His mouth hastily made its way to one and he began suckling and pressing her harder against his throbbing penis. He needed her now. He laid the chair back. His face In her hair, her scent so intoxicating. Her soft moans driving him crazy. Ripping his own shirt off he began to lightly bite her shoulders. Nuzzling her neck and breasts.   
  
Rachel's hands quickly found their way to his fly. Cupping and squeezing the hard lump that laid underneath the fabric. Unable to control herself Rachel thrashed herself harder against him. Feeling every inch of her body heat up. Thoughts of her fiancé so far from her mind. Finally out of her pants and only in a thong she couldn't help but feel blood rush to her cheeks. Pushing her closer to him Ross digs into his left pocket and pulls out a condom. In a passion fury he pulls Rachel away only to slip on the condom. Thrashing in and out of her in slow rhythms. Her hips begin to match his rhythms. Wanting more she starts moving harder and faster into him. Her scent, the loud music, the feeling of him all the way inside of her, her sexual moans, making Ross' vision blurry.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…. 


	2. Open Arms 2

"where is she?" an angry man yelled across the dark room at a scared Jill. "I don't know Max, she said she needed time to sort things out" her eyes filled with tears as her stared at her sisters future husband. A man she secretly loved for years.   
  
"She should've told me she was leaving god dam nit" making his way towards Jill she moved cautiously back away from the angry man.   
  
"Relax Max, she'll call soon, don't worry" Looking away from her Max took a deep breath and nodding his head, and walked out, leaving Jill alone drowning in her own thoughts.   
  
sunlight coming threw the car window suddenly awoke Ross from his peaceful sleep. images of Rachel and lovemaking they shared flooded Ross' mind. A smile hastily made way to his face but soon disappeared when he noticed she was no where in sight. "Rach? … Rachel?"   
  
sitting up he swiftly threw on his jeans and stepped out of the car "Rachel?" noting that the weather had dramatically dropped Ross put on a sweater before heading out. Deep in the woods his eyes caught what he was looking for. "Rachel?" taking her off guard she looked up at him "hi" then looked back at the flowers she was carefully studying. Feeling a little out of place Ross sat next to her "what are you doing here?" He looked at her and she seemed to space out, staring into the fog like it was a pot of gold. "ohh nothing" she finally spoke "I needed to think a little" Not wanting to reveal more Rachel quickly stood up and grabbed Ross by the arm. "lets get going" Ross smiled weakly and followed her back out to the highway. Confusion filling his face.  
  
"this weather's a pain" Rachel said once they were in the car. It had gone from sunny and humid to cold and muggy "yeah" Ross silently replied then settled his forehead against the cool window. "funny how things can change so fast" he thought to himself.  
  
The bumpy road suddenly awoke Ross from he sleep. "hey sleepyhead" Rachel teased him. Still sluggish Ross sat up and gazed at the clock "11:30" he said before settling back into a comfortable position. "yeah, you were sleeping so peaceful I didn't wanna wake you up" a smile crossed Ross' face, happy that Rachels dark weird mood had passed. Gazing out of the car window he noticed that it was now pouring heavily "I think we should find a place to say for a while, we wont get to la in till midnight and this rain isn't good" Rachel hesitated before answering "umm yeah you're probably right. I think I saw a motel a couple miles back" nodding her way Ross settled his forehead back on the cold window.   
  
"damn you!" Jill Green cursed at her computer screen. "I'm not suppose to lose here!" the ringing telephone brought Jills attention back to reality. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes she went for the phone, already knowing who the person on the other side was. Max had been calling her at her fathers office every 45 minutes for the past 6 hours. Annoyed she answered "NO MAX RACHEL DIDN'T CALL" her face turned white as milk as the person on the other side begin to speak "whoa I guess Maxie's pretty pissed" Rachel said in a playful tone "Rachel! Where are you? Why didn't you call sooner? How? Why? Why??" Rachel chuckled "Rach, this isn't funny, Max is driving me crazy, he wants to know where you are, you have to come home, where are you?" Rachel looked around the room, Ross had gone to get some food someplace and she finally had a chance to talk in private. "I'm in a motel room, somewhere in California" Shock and confusion filled Jills face, her jaw hanged open as she spoke "Rachel.. You do realize that you're getting married in 3 weeks don't you?" "yes I do! I'll be there by then okay. Tell max I called and that I'll be coming home soon" she hung up the phone before Jill got a chance to argue back. Just as she set the phone back down the door flew opened and Ross came in carrying a 2 plates of Chinese food and a wine bottle. He sat walked over to where she was and headed her a plate. He didn't want to be the one who brought up what they did before and it seemed like she didn't want to talk about it either. "maybe she forgot about it" he thought to himself then shook his head with a snigger. "what's so funny" she asked him. "nothing I was just thinking about something". They both ate quietly. It wasn't uncomfortable though. It was pretty nice.   
  
"you know, you never told me why you were going to Los Angeles" Ross finally broke the silence. Rachel took a moment to answer his question. "well, I don't live there, I need to get a flight there. Plus my cousin lives there and I wanted to visit her. What about you?"   
  
"I have family up there that I'm spending some time with. I'm going to take a shower ok" he said walking into the light pink bathroom.   
  
She felt bad. She felt guilty the way she had left things with him, but what could she do. The worse was already done. She cheated, she couldn't undo that. She wanted to tell him she was engaged but she was scared of his reaction. She was feeling something for Ross that scared her. Something greater then what she felt for Max. Her thoughts disappeared when she hard Ross calling her name. She went over to the door and pressed her ear against it.  
  
"what?"  
  
"can you get me some soap?"   
  
She walked over to her purse and pulled out a soap bar. "here's something I don't find in here everyday" she said to herself before going over to the bathroom. Her hand was about to turn the knob when she stopped herself. Did she want to go in there? He was probably naked. A smile formed across her face but just as quick it she shook herself out of it.  
  
"can I open the door?" she called out  
  
"yeah, go ahead"  
  
Opening the door she was relieved that the bathroom had curtains and she couldn't see what she secretly wanted to. She jumped back startled when he opened opened the curtains. He was in boxers.  
  
"sorry" he said taking the soap from her hand. "its okay" she wanted to bash out of the bathroom but something stopped her. Her mind was telling her no but her body was telling her yes. Ross had closed up the curtains again and she just stood there. "Rach?" Ross called again.   
  
"yes?"  
  
"can you scrub my back?"  
  
This is getting ridicules, Rachel thought to herself. "yeah sure" She opened the curtains again to find him facing the wall, she took the soap in her hands and began to spread it along his back. Her hands moved from hid neck down to his lower back. She started fondling and squeezing his skin. Long strokes up and down his back. He turned around and faced her. Her hands still working their magic, this time on his chest. She was soaked in water but didn't seem to care. Ross gently stroked her arms. His head above hers she looked down at the silky blonde, slighty wet hair. Rachel placed on kiss on his chest and looked up. That was enough for him. He took her into his arms and jumped out of the bathroom tub.   
  
Her legs found themselves wrapped around his waist and soon her back was resting against the bed as he kissed and suckled her neck. Ross gently pulled her sweater over her head. Pleased that she had not worn a bra. He'd been watching her nippy nipples all night long. Man those things were always hard. He made his way down to her breast but before his mouth could take one in she spun on top of him. Her lips traced every inch of his body. She pushed herself into him harder, almost as if she was trying to merge into him. She kissed him down until she reached his boxers. Lightly she pulled them off and began to his around his thubbing penis. Ross hands we're entangled in her hair, pressing her harder against him. Slowly she took him in my mouth, a loud moan escaped from his throat. He was intoxicating. And she was loving it. Ross closed his eyes tightly and just as he was about to blow, Rachel made her way up again. She giggled and stuck her face in his neck, biting him lightly.   
  
Ross spun her back on her back. She welcomed his weight as he positioned between her thighs. Nudged between her drenched folds and swiftly pushed fully, completely inside her.   
  
A silent scream of pleasure rose from Rachels throat. Her world went black, then lights danced between her lids. She arched off the bed. She cried out his name and pushed him deeper into her. She didn't care about her wedding, she didn't care about Max, all she cared about at the moment was Ross. He drove into her harder and harder with each thrust. Her hips met his rhythm and soon they collapsed. A sheer of sweat coated their flushed skin. Both breathing hard. She laid his head on her breasts and stared off into nothing, while her fingers found themselves in his hair. After a few minutes she finally spoke  
  
"ross?"  
  
"mm?"  
  
"Can I trust you enough?"  
  
He lifted himself up on his elbows, still on top of her  
  
"sure you can" The look in her eyes told him that this was something important and something serious  
  
"I'm getting married in 3 weeks?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Open Arms 3

Ross felt himself tense up. He looked around the plain hotel bedroom then back at Rachel, she was staring at him with tears in her eyes. He didn't know what to say, a bomb had exploded and what can you do when that happens? Nothing except get away, hurt in pain, get away. Ross lifted himself off the bed and picked up the items of clothes on the floor, not bothering to even look at her. It wasn't going to do him anything now.

"Ross, people let me explain"

He didn't want an explaination, it was clear, she was engaged, she cheated on her future husband, which made her even more unfaithful to him. Chuckling softly he realized what he was; he was just something to burn her out, a toy she could enjoy before taking her meat off the table. Ross watched from the corner of his eye, as she stood up, the white faded sheets wrapped securely around her body. She walked to him and wrapped her hands around his arms, forcing him to look at her

"Just hear me out! Please Ross" Tears seemly fell free, beads rolled down her face but still Ross wanted nothing more.

"No, it's pretty clear, Rachel"

"It's not Ross, you don't understand! Yes I have a fiancé-"

"That's right!" he cut her off, and moved away "you do Rachel, you're getting married, and you used me, I can't believe I fell for it, I can't believe I actually thought we had a relationship"

Rachel was now sobbing her words, her mascara was running, and her face looked pale.

"we do!!"

"Rachel... We met a few days ago. We had sex and now we part ways. Isn't that what you had in mind? Just a fuck ride baby." He didn't mean to be so straight with her but he couldn't keep it in. He was angry and hurt. "I'm going" he turned away from her and walked toward the door, merely a walk, 3 foot away, if that.

"where?"

"Home"

Home? To his family? To his parents, who might or might not see the pain in his eyes. Rachel watched as he opened the door, took the step that put him out and shut the door behind him, not looking back.

It was a foggy day when Rachel reached Max' parking lot, it had been at least two weeks since she seen max, maybe more. Her mind wasn't working well and dates and days had gradually slipped out. She was greeted by Max as she got out of her car. He showered her with kisses and flowers

"I missed you so much" Max said, sucking and kissing her lips.

"I missed you too" she lied.

"I thought you we're going to abandon me"

"What would make you think that?" She toyed with her purse; she didn't want to make eye contact with Max. She didn't want him to notice the sadness in her eyes. But she knew he probably wouldn't anyways.

"Well, for one you decide to go on road trip when our wedding is in less the 3 weeks"

Rachel chuckled, still not looking directly at him, but past his face, at her sister who was making faces.

"Hey Jill"

"Hi Rach, finally stopped by to greet us old folks huh?"

They spend the rest of the day talking about this and that, what she did on her vacation, what he did. What Jill did. All the while Rachel's mind was millions of miles away. In the arms of a certain person, a certain man who smelled the most lovable smell in the world.

Soon it was night time and Rachel found herself outside on the balcony. It was cold, but she enjoyed it. She sipped a little of her wine and pressed it up against her chest. Is it possible that love could settle into somebody in sheer days? Before she met Ross she thought that only happened in movies. She guessed wrong. Rachel felt arms embrace her. Closing her eyes she saw Ross behind her, but she knew it wasn't. This man behind her didn't smell nearly as good Ross, nor did he feel nearly as good.

"Hey" Max whispered into her ears, nibbling on them slightly.

"Hi"

"Are you ok?" He spun her around; his fingers gently stroked her face. Rachel smiled a sad smile, but he failed to notice

"Can you believe we're going to be an official couple in less then 5 days?"

Rachel didn't want to believe it. She didn't even want to think about it. She didn't want this. She felt helpless and empty, but she put aside those feelings and hugged his waist

"No, I don't"

He kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips. Only she didn't kiss him back. Slowly he backed away, said good night and left, leaving Rachel standing there, drunk in her thoughts.

Her wedding was finally here. Everything was white, everything was beautiful, everything a girl could possibly want. A husband with the looks, with the job, and with the money, a ceremony every girl dreamed about.

Rachel looked at her reflection, her makeup was soft, her dress was white and beaded. Her hair up in a bun, a messy bun that was, she practically looked like she just got out of bed; a nature beauty, she smiled at herself, but it quickly went away when she realized what she was about to do, she dabbed at her eyes, water droplets forming in them. Why wasn't she happy? She knew why. She wanted him. The other him who was somewhere, besides here, this beautiful wedding, her wedding.

"Rachel?" Dr. Green called out, knocking softly before opening "Its time baby"

Rachel looked at herself once more and smiled, picking up her dress so she wouldn't step on it she walked over to her father and hugged him.

"Let's do it"

Walking down the aisle that lead up to Max, her eyes turned liquid again. But people always cried at weddings so she assumed they would think it was because she was happy; and not sad. When she finally reached him her father planted a kiss on her check and gave her away. She and Max stepped forward and faced the priest.

"I, Max Harris, take you Rachel Green to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He smiled tenderly at her.

Rachel looked down. it was her turn now, to repeat those words. But when she spoke they came out different

"I'm sorry... I can't do this Max. I can't take you to be my husband. I'm so sorry" she began to cry, she couldn't look at him, her heart went out to him, honest. He looked confused but even worse hurt. She picked up her dress once more and ran out of the church as fast as her legs could go. Leaving peoples whispers and Max's hurt look behind her, forever.

It was called Lindberg Avenue. Rachel sat in the back sheet of a taxi. She needed to see him, that much she knew. She didn't know if he wanted to see her, or if he wanted anything to do with her at all, but Rachel didn't care, she needed to see him, and talk to him, that would be good enough for her.

The car pulled up to a light brown house. The front door was opened, so she walked up the stairs and found herself lost. She knew this was Ross' sister's house, but she didn't know what number her apartment was. She was going to have knock on every door, not hard since it was a three family house. She had been blessed already when she found his wallet in her car, destiny... or it could have been easily luck.

Rachel decided to go with door number 1 first. Knock knock... nothing... Rachel headed over the other door, she was about to knock when the first door started opening; she raced over, and a woman opened.

She had dark black hair, middle age, about 5'5, skinny, and beautiful clear blue eyes that filled her with a familiar feeling, she had her jacket on, and her purse hung on her shoulders, like she was going out

"Yes?" the woman asked

"Hi, um... I'm looking for somebody; do you happen to know a Ross Geller?"

"Yes, he's my brother."

"So you're Monica?"

The woman looked confused now. She opened her door all the way to see better.

"Yes, yes I am; who are you?"

Rachel extended her arm and shook Monica's hand "I'm Rachel Green"

Monica still looked confused, so Rachel assumed Ross hadn't told Monica about their encounter.

"Anyways, do you know where he is? I really need to talk to him"

Monica looked down; Rachel thought she saw a tear run down her face

"Ross is at the hospital"

An alarm went off in Rachel's body, why was Ross at a hospital? Did he get hurt? Is he okay? Is he in a hospital or is he just at the hospital? What happened to him? Rachel looked at Monica, she stared down at her hands

"Why is he at a hospital?"

"he was in a car accident"

Rachel's heart suddenly stopped, and tears fell freely from her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly, her mascara streaked down her face. And she bit her lips. Maybe she was overreacting, maybe Ross had just broken a leg, but something inside her told her it was worse.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Rachel finally managed to say, through stutters.

"He's in a coma, the doctors don't know If he'll ever wake up. They said he fell asleep on the road and ran under a truck. He hit is head hard. I don't know... I'm going to see him now actually, if you want to come"

"Yes, I would"

Rachel was happy that Monica didn't ask her who she was, or how she knew Ross, she didn't want to explain the whole story to anybody. She just wanted to see him.

The room was dark as they entered. Monica turned the lights on, and Rachel walked her way over to where Ross was laying. He looked like he was sleeping. She smiled as she looked down at him. Reaching over so took his hand in hers and locked fingers, gently caressing his forearm, her tears came down, warm. It seemed like she'd been crying all the time. She sniffed and looked over at Monica, who still didn't ask her anything, but simply walked over and stroke Ross' forehead

"How do you guys know each other?" she finally asked Rachel

Rachel said: "We don't really" She didn't know what to tell Monica, should she spill out everything or should she wait for Ross? Which meant either today or 20 years, or never... Rachel looked at Monica, she was eying her weird

"He's a good friend though; he helped me find myself around" Rachel let out a deep sigh and looked back down at Ross, who looked so peaceful... Monica seemed to sense that Rachel wanted to be alone with her, as she excused herself to go get something to drink. When Rachel was finally alone with Ross, she leaned in and softly planted little kisses on his lips. She nuzzled his face and down his neck, leaving kiss trails down onto his chest, where she stopped and laid her head on.

"Hi, honey" she began, so soft her voice was hardly heard. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Rachel sobbed into his chest, her tears soaking his clean white shirt. "Please come back, I need you so much, please don't end stuff with me... please forgive me Ross, please" she begged and begged but he remained still and lifeless. Rachel lifted herself up and brought his hands up to her lips. She dried her tears with his hand.

"Hello there" a doctor said before stepping into the room. Rachel spun around, startled.

"hi"

"I'm the doctor who's treating Ross Geller"

Rachel shook his hand. "I'm a friend"

"Oh" the doctor did some tests on Ross; he frowned, smiled, frowned, and smiled. Unpredictable, Rachel thought to herself. Finally he said: "not better, not worse, the same" and walked out of the room.

Rachel shook her head "doctors"

She reached for his hand again, she had abruptly let it go when the Doctor walked in. Rachel brought her hand to his face, she tenderly stroke his eyebrows, then traced his lips. Soothingly she slid her fingers in his hair.

"This is my fault" she brought her hand up to her face again and closed her eyes. She felt something, it wasn't her, she wasn't moving. Something was stroking her face. She opened her eyes and saw Ross' half open eyelids

"oh my _god_"

"it wasn't your fault" he whispered, his thumb brushing against her face"

"oh my god!" Rachel bent down again and glued her lips onto his, relieved when she felt him open his mouth for her, greeting her halfway in. his tongue battled hers, first in his mouth, then in hers. Her hands were on his neck stroking it. Her tears wet Ross' faces, when she pulled back she noticed and giggled, then bend back down, giving him little kisses all over his face, settling on his lips, once more, where she suckled and pulled on his bottom lip.

She laid her hand back on his chest and closed her eyes

"it's not your fault" he repeated. His hands were now in her hair, and tears streamed down his face. He pulled her closer to him, enjoying her so close to him, her smell, her hair, her everything.

"I'm sorry" she said

"don't be, I'm sorry... we need to talk"

Rachel pulled up once more and starred into his brown eyes, the same soft ones she saw the first time they met

"I want you" he said "I want to love you, let me love you... I love you"

Rachel smiled, so happy of what he just said

"I love you too"

Suddenly there was one more person in the room, It was a woman, she had dark hair, and dark eyes. She was rather pale. With pinkish shaded cheeks. Who was she?

"Hi honey!" she said and walked up to Ross, before Ross got a chance to reply she bend down and gave him a kiss. Rachel's eyes nearly popped out, and a jealousy arose in her. _Who was this woman, and why did she just kiss Ross?_

"Rachel, this is Jean, My girlfriend"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
